


Питание и насыщение

by Walter_K



Category: DC Extended Universe, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hair Washing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	Питание и насыщение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imbue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257951) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 

Лара опускается в ванну и вздыхает, чувствуя, как в воду уходят боль и напряжение. Она поднимает глаза — и встречается взглядом с Дианой. Та тепло улыбается ей и облизывает губы. 

— Как мне сесть? — спрашивает Лара и поворачивается так, как Диана указывает. Диана проводит ладонями по ее плечам, потом скользит по спине. Она расплетает косу Лары и принимается массировать ей голову. Лара вздыхает. Диана регулирует температуру воды и переключает ее на душевую лейку — и Лара в предвкушении откидывает голову назад. Пока Диана направляет воду ей на волосы, другой ладонью, словно козырьком, она прикрывает ей лицо. От макушки тепло распространяется дальше, и вода пропитывает волосы и течет по спине. 

Диана выключает воду. Колпачок шампуня тихо щелкает, а потом она начинает легонько массировать кожу головы ногтями. По телу Лары пробегает дрожь. Диана взбивает шампунь в ее волосы, и его лавандовый запах успокаивает. Диана неторопливо и осторожно смывает пену шампуня, а потом прижимается губами к шее Лары и спрашивает:

— Вымыть ли мне тебя всю?

Лара поворачивает голову — и касается ее губ своими.


End file.
